


14 Days of DA Lover’s Prompts - 2021 Edition

by Aurlana, Raflesia65



Series: Cullistair Kisses [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Cullistair, Cullistair Kisses, M/M, Some with Collaborative Raflesia65 artwork, Valentine's Day 14 day Challenge, Wordcount: 100, all the kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/pseuds/Aurlana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raflesia65/pseuds/Raflesia65
Summary: 2nd Annual 14 Days of DA Lover's PromptsI will be following along a setlist of prompts on Tumblr: https://14daysdalovers.tumblr.comEach one of these prompts will be filled by a 100-word drabble containing a Cullistair kiss of some sort.Some of them will even come with artwork created by the lovelyRaflesia65!
Relationships: Alistair/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Cullistair Kisses [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374862
Comments: 35
Kudos: 17
Collections: Cullistair Kisses





	1. Wildflower Picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raflesia65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raflesia65/gifts).



* * *

**Wildflower Picnic**

* * *

Alistair submitted to Cullen’s kisses. Pressed into the picnic blanket with his hands restrained above his head, he wrapped his legs around Cullen’s in an attempt to give as good as he was getting. Rocking their hips together, he swallowed Cullen’s kisses like they were as necessary as the air he breathed. 

When they finally separated, panting for breath, their erections aching and straining between them, Alistair managed, “W-what was that for?”

Cullen smiled softly. “It was for the wine, the cheese, the wildflowers.” He leaned in, pecking Alistair on the lips. “It was for you. Because I love you.”

_(100)_


	2. A Tender Caress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's kiss is brought to you by:  
> The Prompt: A Tender Caress  
> Raflesia's Picture of Alistair Kneading pizza dough  
> And Cullen's (and my) infatuation with Alistair's delicious hands. :)

* * *

**A Tender Caress**

* * *

Cullen watched from the doorway as Alistair worked. Those long fingers and strong grip squeezed, folded, and kneaded the dough, like a tender caress, and Cullen never wished to trade places with something more. 

Stepping up behind Alistair, Cullen slipped his arms around him and kissed him on the base of his neck. “You’re cooking?”

Alistair beamed at him over his shoulder. “Of course! Tonight we’re having pizza made from scratch by my holy hands!”

Cullen kissed him again, then rested his chin on Alistair’s shoulder and watched. “I do love those holy hands of yours. Thank you, my love.”

_ (100) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been holding onto this picture for a while, looking for the perfect excuse to write something for it.   
> TADA!   
> The 14 Days of DA Lover's Prompts is the perfect excuse!  
> Thank you @Raflesia65 for sharing your lovely artwork with me and for allowing me to run wild with mini-stories to go with them. :)


	3. You Drive Me Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3! Another Prompt. I shall endeavor to illustrate the point of this one with my humble words alone. ;)  
> (cackles gleefully, then runs off)

* * *

**You Drive Me Crazy**

* * *

Cullen threw his head back, his fist in his mouth, stifling the moans that were increasing with every delicious lick and suck from Alistair. He’d lost track of how long he’d been at Alistair’s mercy. If Cullen didn’t turn the tables soon, he’d be lost to his pleasure, and he needed to make sure he returned the favor. 

Cullen pulled Alistair to his chest and kissed him deeply. “Maker’s breath, you drive me crazy,” he gasped.

Alistair chuckled. “That’s kind of my goal.”

With a smirk, Cullen flipped Alistair over and loomed over him. “I figured. Now it’s my turn.”

_(100)_


	4. Candle Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Cullen. Alistair's been away on a mission.
> 
> Writing late-night reunions are my favorite, especially when they're accompanied by Raflesia's lovely artwork. :)

* * *

**Candle Light**

* * *

Cullen rubbed at his temples.

_ How long have I been working? _

He looked around and noticed it was dark outside, and the evening candles were burning strong.

_ When did they light those? _

Before he could determine an answer, the door to his office opened, and Alistair stumbled in, road-weary and dusty. 

Honey brown eyes met amber for only a moment; then they rushed into each other’s arms. Cullen couldn’t help the moan that escaped him when their lips finally met after so many weeks apart.

“Maker’s breath, I missed you,” he gasped, cupping Alistair’s jaw and drawing him in again.

_ (100) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Raflesia65** Gives me the best pictures to work with!


	5. Blushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Five's Prompt: Blushing
> 
> Sweet Cullen reminiscing and day-dreaming.

* * *

**Blushing**

* * *

Cullen sat at his desk, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. He should be working. But how could he concentrate with thoughts of Alistair taunting him? 

Teasing him.

Alistair’s shy approach, the gifted crystal-rose that now flickered with the candles on Cullen’s desk, and the tentative kiss on the corner of Cullen’s mouth - a sweet promise to continue when Alistair returned from his mission.

How could Cullen be expected to work when he had such a prospect on the horizon?

Not wanting to wait, Cullen grabbed his quill and began to write:

> Dearest Alistair…

Then sealed it with a kiss.

_ (100) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Jellysharkbat** mentioned Alistair giving Cullen a crystal rose, so **Raflesia65** and I took that idea and ran with it. :)   
> Thank you both for such amazing inspiration!   
> I love how we inspire, uplift, and support each other! <3


	6. Take My Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another collaborative effort between myself and Raflesia65!  
> She gave me the image, and I wove it into a kiss (that may or may not lead to something steamier) ;)
> 
> We hope you like them. :)

* * *

**Take My Hand**

* * *

Cullen marveled at the spectacle they just made of themselves. Alistair’s daring insistence for Cullen to take his hand - _ in public-  _ to come with him. Cullen’s reluctance to leave the chess game that he was winning until he understood. Then he followed happily. Greedily.

Finally, in the safety of their room, Alistair cupped Cullen's face and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Maker’s breath,” Alistair said. “I’ve wanted to do that all afternoon.”

“Was the teasing a bit too much for you?” Cullen smirked.

“Not as long as you’re willing to satisfy the resulting need you’ve created.”

“Oh, I’m willing!”

_ (100) _


	7. Wearing The Other’s Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing like the allure of Alistair in Cullen's armor.  
> (and out of it again). ;)

* * *

**Wearing The Other’s Clothes**

* * *

The walk across Skyhold in only a towel - Embarrassing 

The fact that someone nicked his armor while he bathed - Infuriating

Finding Alistair in his missing armor, sprawled across the desk - Anticipating

The cheeky-smirk and smoldering eyes taking in Cullen’s mostly naked form - Alluring

Peeling Alistair out of his armor, piece by delicious piece - Intoxicating

Making him beg for mercy and for more at the same time - Addicting

Laying content in each other’s arms, discussing their future together - Hoping

Knowing he is loved regardless of his past and subsequent current struggles - Humbling

Finding that perfect balance to yourself in another - Loving

_(100)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may see this idea revisited later.  
> When I first sat down to write it, I was 500 words in before I remembered I was only supposed to be writing 100 of them.  
> Trying to contain it to my usual constraints broke my usual format for writing - but sometimes the words want to do what they want to do. :) 
> 
> My heartfelt gratitude to **Raflesia65** for working with me on these prompts. Her artwork has been an incredible inspiration to me, and it's an honor to work with her. :)  
> I can't wait to show you what we still have in store for you!


	8. Stolen Glances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's training time for our handsome Warden and Commander!  
> Time for a little... swordwork. ;)   
> ~With incredible artwork by the lovely **Raflesia65** ~

* * *

**Stolen Glances**

* * *

Alistair buried the tip of his greatsword in the soil and leaned against the wall to watch while Cullen finished running his soldiers through the last of their training. 

The first time their eyes met, Alistair whimpered. 

> _ Maker! He makes swordwork so damn sexy! _

The second time it happened, Cullen smirked.

> _ He knows exactly what he’s doing to me, too. _

The third time, Alistair halted the training. 

Stepping into the ring, he grabbed Cullen by the collar and hauled him off. 

> “Apologies. Your Commander is needed elsewhere… urgently!”

The group snickered as they hurried away, but neither of them cared. 

_ (100) _


	9. Breathless Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair knows just how to make Cullen feel cherished... and perhaps a little breathless.  
> With freaking steamy artwork by the lovely **Raflesia65**!

* * *

**Breathless Kisses**

* * *

Cullen could barely catch his breath. Alistair was everywhere: licking, kissing, touching, caressing - pressing into him with obvious arousal. Cullen felt completely owned, possessed… cherished. He was Alistair’s, without a doubt. He felt wanted, desired, appreciated, protected, and completely taken care of. No one ever read him like Alistair could. He knew, without Cullen having to say anything, exactly what he needed - and  _ always _ gave it to him.

Cullen only prayed that he was worthy of it.

Alistair bit his jaw, bringing Cullen back to the moment. “Stop thinking so hard, and let me take care of you.”

Cullen did.

_(100)_


	10. Midnight Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #10!   
> And **Raflesia65** has given me the best gift ever by incorporating my Cocktails and Cheese universe in this one!   
> Modern-day Detective Cullen, smitten with his bartender, Alistair - I am so there. ;)   
> Add in some rooftop terrace romance and she has my heart wrapped around her little finger. 
> 
> So here you go - Romance on the rooftops, from us to you. ;)

* * *

**Midnight Rendezvous**

* * *

Cullen leaned against the doorway to their rooftop terrace appreciating the way Alistair moved to the softly playing music. He was transfixed. Not by the romantic setting Alistair painstakingly set up for them, but by the seductive sway of Alistair’s hips and the way the music seemed to come from Alistair’s body itself. 

He was absolutely gorgeous!

Cullen cleared his throat, startling Alistair out of his dance. “You invited me to a romantic midnight rendezvous. I didn’t realize I was getting a show too.”

Alistair slid into his arms and kissed him deeply. “You’ll get that… and so much more.”

_ (100) _


	11. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen has night terrors.   
> Thankfully, he doesn't have to face them alone.
> 
> *Artwork by @Raflesia65*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hands you tissues**  
> Preemptive measures, you understand.

* * *

**Promises**

* * *

Cullen gasps awake as shuddering sobs wrack his body. 

Fear and despair battle for dominance to overtake him, subsume him. 

Strong, comforting arms surround him, combing through his hair, caressing his back. 

“I’ve got you. It was only a dream,” Alistair whispers.

The anguish is visceral.

“Please,” Cullen manages.

“Please, what, my love?” Alistair asks.

“Promise me.”

“Anything.” Alistair kisses Cullen's face and hair.

“Don’t leave. I can’t do this alone.” 

“Oh, Sweetheart.” Alistair pulls him tighter. Holds him close. “I will never leave you. I will take care of you just as you take care of me. I promise.”

_ (100) _


	12. Crave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight we're all about the cravings!  
> Raflesia65's artwork for this one certainly makes me hungry... or thirsty... ;)  
> Enjoy!

* * *

**Crave**

* * *

Alistair slid his hands up toward Cullen’s neck, silently asking for permission - seeking reciprocation. He’d wanted this for so long. Seeing no resistance, Alistair brought their lips together for the first time. It was heaven. It was bliss. It was everything Alistair thought it would be - and so much more. 

He tried to pull back; to check-in and make sure he hadn’t overstepped his bounds. Cullen had other plans. Winding his arm around Alistair’s waist, he slid his obvious arousal against Alistair’s.

Alistair smiled into the next kiss. It looked like he wasn't the only one with cravings after all. 

_ (100) _


	13. Ask Me To Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little King and Commander for you today!   
> With more artwork by the lovely **Raflesia65**!

* * *

**Ask Me To Stay**

* * *

Alistair paced.

“My King?” Cullen interrupted. “What’s wrong?”

There were mumbles of “never enough time,” and, “I can’t do this alone anymore.”

On his next pass, Cullen grabbed Alistair’s wrist, pulling him close. “You don’t have to. Just ask, and I will stay by your side.”

“But you have responsibilities… The Inquisition--”

“...is dissolving. My obligations --my heart-- belongs to my King and country. Ask me to stay.”

“I couldn’t. It’s selfish.”

Cullen kissed him softly, then rested their foreheads together. “Be selfish. Ask me to stay.”

“Please stay?” Alistair whispered.

“Always,” was all Cullen said before kissing him again.

_ (100) _


	14. Happy Valentine's Day!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was a freebie, so **Raflesia65** and I opted to go with something steamy for you all!  
> I hope you like it. ;)

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day!!!**

* * *

Cullen moaned into Alistair’s kisses. He was everywhere, on top of him, surrounding him, encasing him in the depths of his intoxicating heat. It was glorious, and there was no one else he’d rather be spending his Valentine’s day with. Alistair was his everything. And yeah, they may have started with dessert first today, but there was the romantic evening Cullen still had planned ahead of them. Flowers, cheese, chocolates, candlelight dinner…

Alistair rolled his hips in that delicious way that drove Cullen wild, bringing him back to the here and now. 

...And more of this. Definitely more of this!

_ (100) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so thankful to have been able to do this 14-day challenge with **Raflesia65** by my side!  
> I've had so much fun, plotting - planning and enjoying the new drawings in my inbox has been lovely too. ;)  
> Thank you **Raflesia65** for walking this path with me! It's been an absolutely pleasure! 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!

**Author's Note:**

> With little more than a vague idea of what I was planning for this kiss, @Raflesia65 drew this lovely little picnic scene!  
> It's so much more than I'd expected on such short notice.  
> Thank you, m'dear. This makes my heart completely happy!


End file.
